


I'll Be There

by RVA_Writer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVA_Writer/pseuds/RVA_Writer
Summary: This is my first song fic and probably the shortest thing I've ever submitted.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> My other works ghosted. Not sure what happened. I'm debating if I want to repost them but here's this for now.

Rayla was crying again. Callum had seen this river flow into the ocean before. But, there was no reason for her to question his devotion. Everyone needed somebody. She had him. But he knew that she knew he knew that.

He was there for her highs and her lows. If her heart was broke, she could take his. He was by her side even when she was all alone. He was there. When she was down on her luck, no way home because she was to drunk. Even at two AM he’d pick her up. He was there.

When her heart could use a break, and it was to broken to open up, Callum was patient. He would wait. Until she was ready to open up. Everybody needed somebody. She had him. But he knew that she knew he knew that.

Yes, he was here for the highs and the lows. He would give her his heart if hers was broken. She had him by her side when she was alone. He was there. It didn’t matter if she didn’t have a ride ride home because she was too drunk. Even if it was two AM, he was there.

Yes, he was there. He was there for her. When she was down on her luck, he was there. Even if she was too drunk, he was there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Walk Of The Earth "I'll Be There" and was inspired by my Wedding story that may not be back after it was removed. (Don't blame AO3, I think I left something signed in and a facetious "friend" decide to delete my stuff)


End file.
